1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pallet' to transport ametal form for use in concrete placing.
2. Description of Prior Art
To transport a batch of concrete metal forms at one time, a box type container means is currently being used. As shown in FIG. 1, such a container means is built up by welding together L-shaped steel sections 1, 2, ...12. Any given number of metal forms are piled one above another, as for instance, in three rows as shown at 15, and are then conveyed by a crane or other lifting means by fastening wire ropes through hooks secured to the upper end of the container means.
Because of its one-piece box-type construction, there are problems in loading or unloading the metal forms by such a container means, which is very cumbersome due to upper beams 1, 3 obstructing the way. The container means also cannot accept metal forms with non-standard lengths. Further limitations are that when empty the container means is relatively heavy in itself and has a very large volume, and produces a problem of handling it on the work site, this results in deformation of the container means as well as a need for a large storage space when not in use. Thus, in practice, when a few pieces of metal forms are moved at a construction site, they are frequently carried by manpower by ignoring such container means, leading to ineffecient concrete placing work.